Pregnant!
by Kim Selena
Summary: Yunjae sama-sama namja dan bersahabat sejak lama, . bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih dan mengaku stright. tapi suatu kejadian membuat hidup mereka harus berputar terbalik 180 derajat. Saat Jaejoong terpuruk karena masalah yang menimpanya, Yunho berada di sampingnya untuk menguatkannya. hingga tanpa sadar cinta mulai berperan di antara mereka. m-preg. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Couple :: Of course Yunjae.**

**Suport cast :: Jennifer (OC)**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Disclaimer :: THIS STORY IS MINE. jangan mengcopas tanpa izin.**

**warning! :: OOC, OC, AU, M-PREG, TYPOS, JANGAN BACA KALO GAK SUKA!**

* * *

a/n :: aah... sorry for the typos. Kebiasaan yang paling susah kurubah adalah menghilangkan typos yang berhamburan :'(

* * *

**Happy read**

**.**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dua anak manusia bergender sama, yaitu laki-laki. Sama-sama tampan, (walaupun Jaejoong lebih mengarah ke cantik). Sama-sama populer di kampus, sama-sama playboy dan sama-sama berasal dari keluarga yang... yeah.. bisa di bilang kaya.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sudah **berteman** sejak 5 tahun lalu, sejak keduanya masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. (I mean it, You know... Just friend. a close friend. BFF!) –Tidak ada perasaan lain atau hubungan lain selain hubungan sebatas teman—**tadinya**—

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya teman pada umumnya. bermain bersama, bercanda, bahkan menggoda wanita bersama.

menggoda wanita?

yeah... they were stright. Maksudku benar-benar stright, penyuka lawan jenis dan bukan gay (lagi-lagi... **tadinya**). Ini terbukti Yunho dan Jaejoong yang—**tadinya**—sudah memiliki kekasih tercinta berjenis kelamin wanita. Kekasih Yunho bernama Go ahra. Seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni di kampus mereka. Hubungan mereka baru beranjak satu minggu. Diawali dengan Go Ahra yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Yunho, membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu menerimanya begitu saja. Apakah karena Yunho menyukai gadis itu? entahlah...

Sedangkan kekasih Jaejoong bernama Jennifer, atau biasa di panggilnya Jenny. Jenny adalah gadis berdarah campuran Inggris-Korea. Wajah cantik yang kebarat-baratan itulah yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong. hingga membuat namja cantik itu menyatakan perasaanya pada Jennifer satu tahun lalu. Ini berarti hubungan mereka sudah beranjak satu tahun.

**Tadinya **hidup Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan damai dan tentram bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing. Hubungan Jaejoong dan Jenny tampak semakin mesra, dan hubungan Yunho bersama Go ahra...emmm...entahlah. Yunho tampak acuh tak acuh, tuh!

Apa lagi yang kurang dari kedua namja ini? Tampan, kaya, populer dan memiliki kekasih cantik-cantik. Seharusnya mereka bisa menikmati hidup mereka, seharusnya semua berjalan dengan semestinya. hingga suatu kali, terjadi peristiwa naas yang membuat dunia mereka terbalik dan membuat semuanya berubah secara besar-besaran. #lebay

.

.

**Di suatu pagi yang... mendung.**

Dugh Dugh Dugh

Bisa dikatakan tidak sopan, karena seorang namja cantik yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat suara bising di rumah besar milik keluarga Jung. Namja cantik yang tidak lain bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tengah mengetuk—ani—menendang pintu salah satu kamar di rumah mewah itu. Apa kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak mengetuk dengan tangan?

itu karena si pemilik kamar amat sangat susah di bangunkan. Tidur si pemilik kamar bak tidur seekor beruang hibernasi di musim dingin. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mau jika tangannya lecet atau bengkak hanya karena mengetuk pintu kayu itu terlalu lama.

Dugh Dugh Dugh Dugh

"YA! YA! MAU MATI YA?" Akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka beserta umpatan dari si pemilik kamar.

"APA?!" Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya tinggi seolah menantang Yunho.

"Eh? Jaejoong? kenapa pagi-pagi kesini? dan berapa kali lagi aku harus mengganti pintu kamarku yang rusak karena selalu kau tendangi." Gerutu Yunho, namun suara tidak setinggi tadi.

"Salahkan tidurmu bak mayat." Ketus Jaejoong. Yunho menggaruk pipinya sambil berdecak. Ia menguap, karena masih sangat mengantuk.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau kesini? setahuku ini hari minggu dan sekarang masih jam setengah 7 pagi. Apa kau tahu hari ini jatah tidurku sampai jam 12 siang?"

Kini berganti Jaejoong yang berdecak. "_I'm pregnant."_ Ujarnya datar dan cepat.

"Ha?"

"_I'm pregnant_" Ulang Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus. "Jae, kau membangunkan aku pagi-pagi buta begini untuk mengajakku bercanda dengan mengatakan hal konyol seperti ini? _Come on man, this is not funny_. Aku benar-benar masih mengantuk."

"_This is not a joke, Jung_!" Tekan Jaejoong. Yunho memandang lurus ke mata Jaejoong yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yunho kembali kekamarnya untuk melihat sesuatu. lalu kembali lagi menghadap Jaejoong. "Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku atau hari ulang tahunmu. lalu kenapa kau membuat candaan seperti ini? kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku, kan?" Yunho memicingkan matanya menatap Jaejoong. wajar ia bersikap waspada, karena Kim Jaejoong senang sekali menjahilinya.

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. ia hanya diam sambil menatap serius mata Yunho, seolah menyampaikan pada sahabatnya bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"_Are you serious_?" Yunho bertanya sedikit kagok.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Yunho kembali menatap lekat Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong akan tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengatakan ini semua candaanya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat dari ekspresi Jaejoong adalah ekspresi yang menampakkan keseriusan.

"Oh my..." Yunho menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

.

.

Yunho yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang, memandang tidak percaya 2 benda di tangannya. pertama, adalah test pack, kedua adalah kertas hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

"Kau benar-benar hamil." Yunho membenarkan.

"Itu yang kukatakan tadi." Imbuh Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang bersender di jendela kamar Yunho.

"Apa Jennifer yang melakukan ini kepadamu?"

"Pabbo! dia itu yeoja. yang ada malah aku yang menghamili dia." Geram Jaejoong.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukanya?"

"Kau?" Jawab Jaejoong cepat. kali ini ia tidak melihat Yunho. melainkan membuang pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Aku?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. "I_n the hotel, 3 weeks ago_." Jaejoong mencoba memutar kembali ingatan Yunho.

"Astaga." Pekik namja bermata musang itu pelan. Ia baru ingat kejadian itu. Dimana ia dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah club hingga mereka mabuk. Dan entah bagaimana mereka bisa terlibat ciuman panas hingga berakhir di hotel. keduanya tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah nafsu yang tiba-tiba memuncak saat melihat satu sama lain, malam itu. Dan semuanyapun terjadi begitu saja. Paginya keduanya terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Yunho dan Jaejoong histeris, namun mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikn sekaligus melupakan kejadian malam itu, seolah tidak pernah terjadi, dan berhasil. Setelah kejadian itu hubungan di antara mereka kembali normal, tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Ta.. Tapi..bagaimana bisa?" Suara Yunho melemah. ia terlalu shock karena dua hal hari ini. pertama, Jaejoong hamil. Kedua, anak dalam kandungan Jaejoong adalah darah dagingnya.

"Aku juga bertanya seperti itu pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa namja tulen sepertiku hamil. tapi, bagaimanapun aku membantah tetap hasil itulah yang kudapat." Jaejoong berkata dengan suara bergetar. Sejujurnya ia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. secara tidak langsung harga dirinya sebagai pria tulen jatuh karena memiliki kelebihan layaknya seorang yeoja. Kalau tahu begini, kenapa ia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja sekalian?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Awalnya aku pikir aku hanya masuk angin atau demam biasa. Tapi hal itu sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini aku sering menginginkan sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Aku sedikit aneh, karena gejala yang kualami ini sama dengan gejala hamil yang dirasakan sepupuku. Akhirnya dengan berani aku membeli alat tes kehamilan dan hasilnya positif. Aku shock. Tapi aku tidak mau percaya begitu saja, aku pun pergi ke dokter dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aku hamil!" Tutur Jaejoong nada sedih.

Yunho terdiam. ia bingung harus mengatakan, kabar yang mengejutkan ini membuat otaknya berputar-putar dan tak mampu berpikir.

"Lalu, bagaimana denga jennifer?" cicit Yunho. entah kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya. Aku takut dengan tanggapannya saat mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Dia pasti berpikiran bahwa aku menjijikan, aneh dan... hiks hiks." Tangis Jaejoong pecah menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Selama lima tahun berteman dengan Jaejoong, baru kali ini Yunho melihat Jaejoong menangis sambil terisak seperti itu. Bahkan waktu sang eomma meninggal, Jaejoong tidak pernah menangis terisak seperti ini.

Tidak tahan mendengar tangis Jaejoong, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jaejoong lalu merengkuh sahabatnya kedalam pelukannya.

"It's oke Jae, kumohon jangan menangis. kita akan mencari solusinya. aku akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Uljima." Bujuk Yunho sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya yang bergetar karena tangis. Yunho sadar, ini juga kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja tiba di pent house mewahnya yang hanya dihuni olehnya sendiri. tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ayahnya sedang berada di jepang dan satu minggu sekali pulang, dan ibunya sudah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Di Seoul, Jaejoong hanya memiliki sepupu yang bernama Kim Junsu.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Ia membuang nafas berat seolah sangat lelah. Sepulangnya dari rumah Yunho, pikirannya bertambah kacau. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Morning baby. How you doin today?" Suara lembut seorang yeoja menyapa telinganya.

"Jenny? kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali. dan kau tidak ada disini." Gadis berwajah western itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. sambil melangkah memutari sofa untuk duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Sorry. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan tadi."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? kau tampak lelah. dan kenapa matamu bengkak?" Tanya Jenny sambil mengelus wajah Jaejoong. Mata karamelnya meniti wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong baru ingat kalau dia tadi menangis hebat di pelukan Yunho. aah tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Jennifer yang sebenarnya

"Aah, mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur. Kau benar, entah kenapa aku sangat lelah." Keluh Jaejoong dengan wajah dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi hangat. Dan... hari ini, aku yang memasak untukmu."

"Hmm." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Jenny, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jennifer masuk kekamar Jaejoong dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuk Jaejoong dan secangkir kopi hangat. Yeoja itu meletakkan nampan di meja nakas lalu duduk di tepi ranjang untuk membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Wake up darl, Kau harus makan." Jenny mengoyang pelan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergelung dengan selimut. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan beralih menatap kekasihnya. Jennifer dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang nampak lebih pucat dari tadi, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jenny mengambil makanan Jaejoong lalu berinisiatif untuk menyuapkannya kepada kekasihnya. Namun baru saja sendok mencapai depan mulut Jaejoong. Namja itu langsung menutup mulutnya lalu berlari dengan cepat kekamar mandi. Selanjutnya Jenny bisa mendengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi.

Jenny dengan panik ikut menghampiri kekasihnya. "Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? buka pintunya Jae, kumohon!" Dengan panik Jenny mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. setelah beberapa kali memanggil akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan wajah kekasihnya yang tampak lebih pucat.

"Jae!" Panik Jenny saat Jaejoong terkulai lemas di pelukannya.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu bergerak-gerak lalu terbuka perlahan. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah kekasih cantiknya Jenny yang tertidur di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela kamar. aah... ternyata hari sudah malam, terbukti dengan jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

dia pandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap disisnya. pasti Jenny sudah menjaganya sedari tadi. tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah mulus gadisnya. air mata menggenang di pelepuk matanya.

"Mianhe." Lirih Jaejoong pelan. Ia tahu secinta apapun ia pada Jenny, mereka tetap tidak bisa bersama lagi sekarang. Mimpi yang mereka ukir bersama tidak akan bisa terealisasikan. siapa yang harus di salahkannya atas apa yang menimpanya saat ini? Yunho? Tidak, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana pun mereka melakukannya atas dasar sama-sama mabuk.

air mata Jaejoong jatuh bersamaan saat ia mengecup bibir gadisnya dengan pelan. Jenny akan terluka jika tahu semuanya, dan ia tidak mau sampai Jenny tahu semuanya. ia terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya untuk melukainya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun yang bisa membangunkan kekasihnya. ia mengambil ponselnya diatas meja nakas, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil mencari nomor seseorang di ponselnya lalu segera menelpon orang itu.

"Yunho, aku ingin bertemu."

.

.

"MWO?! KAU GILA?" Bentak Yunho. Mata musangnya membelalak lebar menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri bersedekap dada sambil memandangi pantai didepan mereka. Angin pantai berhembus mengantarkan hawa dingin menerpa tubuh kedua namja ini.

Otak Yunho masih berputar-putar setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. kata-kata gila menurutnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. aku harus menggugurkannya." Lirih jaejoong, ia masih tetap memandangi pantai yang di selubungi gelapnya malam didepannya.

"Kau gila! apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?

Berganti Jaejoong yang kini menatap Yunho dengan nyalang. "Apa yang kau harapkan untuk kulakukan sekarang? Apa kau pikir aku akan merawatnya? Aku ini namja Yun... aku ini NAMJA! BRENGSEK!" Kini berbalik Jaejoong membentak Yunho. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Yunho seperti mengajak berkelahi. Rahang Jaejoong mengeras, giginya bergemeretak sangking emosinya. Satu yang harus kalian tahu, walaupun Jaejoong terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik, tapi tetap saja ia laki-laki! seimut apapun dia bertingkah, tetap saja nalurinya adalah naluri laki-laki. tidak dapat di pungkiri hal itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang namja tulen sepertiku? hamil? mengurus bayi? KAU GILA!, HUH?"

Bugh

Jaejoong mendaratkan pukulan di rahang Yunho.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

Bugh

Pukulan lagi

"Kau yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini, BRENGSEK!" Teriak Jaejoong keras bersamaan dengan Yunho yang tersungkur di tanah. Nafas Jaejoong memburu karena emosinya yang meluap. Semenjak hamil Jaejoong mudah emosi dan stres. Hanya kehadiran Jenny bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Yunho meludahi darah dari mulutnya. Lihatlah, kurang bukti apa lagi kalau Jaejoong itu memang namja? buktinya, Jaejoong bisa membuat mulut Yunho berdarah hanya dengan dua pukulan di rahangnya.

"Tapi kau bisa mati." Lirih Yunho. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan rahangnya yang sakit akibat tinjuan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli! asal aku tidak mengidap sindrome aneh ini, mati pun aku mau!" Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Besok, kau temani aku ke dokter untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini!" Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya sebelum masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk di tanah di tempat itu.

Yunho memandang sendu mobil Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. kemudian ia menghapus darah dari bibirnya.

"Sial!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong memaksa Yunho mengikuti rencananya.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ketempat Jaejoong akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Yunho yang sedang menyetir tampak gelisah sedari tadi. Tangannya meremas stir mobil sambil matanya terkadang melirik Jaejoong yang nampak tenang duduk di sisinya. seakan Jaejoong benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Jae, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

"Jangan memulainya lagi Yun." Jawab Jaejoong cuek mengabaikan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Yunho.

.

.

mereka tiba di sebuah rumah tempat Jaejoong akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Jaejoong dan orang yang akan menggugurkan kandunganya sudah membuat janji akan melakukannya di rumah orang itu. Memang orang yang akan menggugurkan kandungan Jaejoong bukanlah seorang dokter. bisa dibilang, orang itu adalah seorang tabib yang biasa menangani hal-hal semacam ini.

Setibanya Yunho dan Jaejoong di rumah itu, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang laki-laki paruh baya. tidak mau berbasa-basi membuang waktu, Tabib itu segera membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip ruang rawat di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Yunho diminta menunggu di luar ruangan.

Yunho nampak seperti orang stres. berakali-kali ia mengacak rambutnya atau mengusap wajahnya kasar hingga penampilannya nampak berantakan. Entah kenapa malah ia yang merasa ketakutan, padahal Jaejoong yang merasakannya bukan dirinya.

Beberapa saat berselang suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam kamar tersebut, dan membuat Yunho makin panik. Ia berlonjak-lonjak tak jelas sambil menjambak rambutnya. menurut cerita yang ia dengar, seseorang bisa saja mati jika menggugurkan kandungan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Andwe. Jaejoong tidak boleh mati... dia tidak boleh mati." Desis Yunho dengan nada bergetar. tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung mendobrak pintu kamar itu, dan masuk begitu saja.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lirih Jaejoong, kaget melihat Yunho tiba-tiba masuk. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mearik Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring di ranjang untuk pergi dari sana.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Jaejoong marah saat Yunho terus menariknya keluar dari ruamah itu.

Bahkan Yunho langsung memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil lalu mengunci mobilnya dari dalam, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu tanpa peduli dengan makian dan umpatan yang diteriakan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Hentikan mobilnya! Kubilang hentikan Jung Yunho." Teriak Jaejoong memberontak di dalam mobil. Tapi Yunho malah terus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Hentikan mobilnya, Brengsek!"

ckkkiiiiiittt

Yunho menginjak pedal rem mendadak. menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan. Ia beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya, nyalang.

"Apa kau sudah gila? kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh?!"

"Apa pedulimu? aku hanya tidak ingin mengandung anak ini. Hal ini memalukan, apa kau tahu? Cepat putar balik mobilnya, aku ingin kembali kesana!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu Jae? Kenapa kau ingin menggugurkan bayi yang tidak berdosa ini? Bukan hanya membunuh bayi ini, tapi kau bisa saja membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bayi ini hadir ditempat yang salah. Aku bukan yeoja! cepat putar balik mobilnya, bodoh!" Ronta Jaejoong lagi kali ini beserta air mata berurai.

"Jae kumohon—

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, biar aku pergi sendiri." Jaejoong keluar dari mobil lalu bermaksud pergi ketempat tadi dengan berjalan kaki. Yunho ikut keluar dari mobil lalu segera menyusul Jaejoong dan menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? kumohon, bayi itu tidak bersalah. aku yang salah. kau bisa memakiku sepuasnya, bahkan memukulku. Tapi kumohon, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu."

Jaejoong menampik kasar tangan Yunho. Mata bulatnya yang sembab menatap lurus mata Yunho. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? kau ingin aku merawat kandunganku dan melahirkan anak ini? lalu bagaimana dengan appa? bagaimana dengan masa depanku? dan... dan bagaimana denga jenny? hiks..hiks ini benar-benar memalukan, hiks... kau tahu seberapa menjijikkannya diriku saat ini. Aku namja, tapi... kenapa aku bisa hamil? hiks.. hiks" Jaejoong terisak hebat. apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya, ia tidak sanggup menanggungnya.

"Jae, tatap aku." Yunho mencengkram lembut pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa kedua mata bulat itu menatapnya lagi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak sendiri, aku berjanji akan menanggung semua ini bersamamu, aku akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Jaejoong tidak terisak, bahkan raut mukanya yang sangat pucat mengernyit seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Yun." Cicitnya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menunduk kebawah diikuti Yunho. seketika jantung Yunho rasanya jatuh dari tempatnya saat melihat cairan anyir berwarna merah pekat menggenang di bawah kaki Jaejoong.

"Astaga Jae!" Pekikan kalut Yunho terdengar, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong merosot jatuh.

"Jae, kumohon bertahanlah."

.

.

_"Untunglah tuan Jaejoong selamat. Tak dapat dipercaya ternyata kandungannya selamat dan berhasil melewati masa kritis akibat pendarahan. Tuan Jaejoong butuh istirahat yang banyak, kelihatannya ia sedang stres berat. Anda harus menjaga agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat dia tertekan, atau ia akan kehilangan bayinya."_

Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong yang terasa mendingin. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat berseri itu, kini terlihat sayu dan pucat pasi. Sungguh saat ini yunho sangat ketakutan jika sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

Ia akui permasalahan yang menimpa mereka saat ini bukanlah masalah yang mudah di atasi. yang pasti yang paling terpukul adalah Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia seorang namja yang bisa hamil layaknya seorang yeoja. Begitu juga dengan Yunho, ia shock saat mengetahui yang berada dalam kandungan Jaejoong adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain membantu Jaejoong melewatinya. saat Jaejoong bilang akan menggugurkan kandungan, sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan niat gila itu. Entah kenapa, sebagian dirinya tidak rela jika Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Eungh" Erangan Jaejoong sontak menghentakkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Jae, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yunho buru-buru, saat melihat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Lirih Jaejoong dengan suara parau. ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis beberapa hari ini.

"Dia?" Yunho bingung denga 'Dia' yang Jaejoong maksud. Jangan-jangan...

"Dia masih hidup disini, ternyata bayimu masih betah berada diperutmu." Mendengar penuturan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung membuang pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Kenapa dia masih bertahan? Kenapa tidak mati saja." Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut. kenapa Jaejoong setega ini pada makhluk yang tidak berdosa.

"Jae, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? kenapa kau jadi setega ini? apakah ini Jaejoong yang selama ini kukenal? Jaejoong yang sangat menyukai anak-anak dan berharap mempunyai anak yang banyak nanti, apa seperti ini aslinya?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? aku tidak kuat menanggung semuanya, Yun, aku tidak kuat menghadapi penolakan dan cacian dari orang yang aku sayangi, aku takut menghadapi cibiran dari mereka, Yun." Jaejoong kembali menangis, ia tidak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya. tapi semua yang terjadi padanya sungguh di luar batas kemampuannya. Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar mau menatapnya.

"Jae, dengarkan aku. Mereka pasti mengerti. Ini bukan salahmu, walaupun mereka menolak, aku akan tetap menerimamu, jika mereka mencacimu, aku akan menghiburmu bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, membantumu melewati semua ini. Jadi jangan pikirkan yang lain, pikirkanlah kesehatanmu dan bayimu." Yunho meletakan tangannya di atas perut Jaejoong yang masih rata.

"Disini, ada sebuah kehidupan Jae. Jangan pandang dia sebagai musibah atau malapetaka untukmu. pandang dia sebagai keajaiban dan anugerah untukmu. Tuhan memberikan keajaiban dalam perutmu, sudah sepantasnya hal ini patut kau syukuri, bukan malah mengutuknya. Bahkan disaat kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu, bayimu tetap bertahan didalam sana sekritis apapun keadaannya. Apakah kau tidak berpikir, bahwa ini berarti ia sangat ingin terlahir sebagai anakmu?" Jaejoong terdiam, ia meraba perutnya sendiri sambil menangis dalam diam. Ia sadar, ia memang kejam.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jaejoong-ah, kita akan menghadapi semua ini berdua. aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap Yunho yang penuh keseriusan dengan nanar. "Gomawo, yun." lirihnya.

.

.

Disinilah saat ini Jaejoong berdiri, didepan pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Setelah 3 hari mendekam dirumah sakit karena kondisinya yang lemah, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tempat yang pertama kali di kunjunginya saat keluar dari rumah sakit adalah rumah Jenny kekasihnya.

Tidak lama menunggu, pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali ia memencet bell.

"Jaejoong-ah, honey, kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu beberapa hari ini." Jenny, gadis itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"I miss you honey!"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu balas memeluk kekasihnya. "Bisa kita masuk Jen? diluar dingin." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada bergurau, jenny tersenyum lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

Jenny menyuruh kekasihnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kau mau minum apa? aah... pasti coklat hangat? biar aku buatkan..." Jenny berniat ke dapur, namun Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Tidak usah. duduk disini saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"K-kau kenapa? kau tampak serius sekali. kau membuatku takut." Kata Jenny sambil menurut duduk di samping Jaejoong. Gadis itu merasa ketakutan tanpa sebab. Seperti takut akan kehilangan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Jenny, tiba-tiba ia melepas cincin dari jari manis Jenny. "Kumohon jangan mengharapkan aku lagi, maaf."

"J-jae, a..apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata karamel itu memandangnya bingung.

"Carilah laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dariku."

"Jae, apa maksudmu? jangan menakutiku seperti ini." Mata Jenny sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi Jaejoong menolak menatap mata gadis itu.

"Kita putus... Maaf." Setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan cepat Jenny memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. merangkap pria itu dengan erat.

"Kumohon jangan mempermainkan aku, jangan lakukan ini padaku Jae. hiks.. hiks.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Jenny menangis di punggung Jaejoong.

"Jenny, jangan begini. Lupakan saja semuanya."

"TIDAK!" Teriak Jenny tegas.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan lalu berbalik menghadap Jenny. "Lupakanlah aku Jen, aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna untukmu."

Jenny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak kata-kata Jaejoong. "Mungkin awalnya akan terasa sulit untuk membiasakan diri tanpaku, tapi perlahan kau pasti bisa. kau itu wanita tegar Jen, aku tahu itu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal kehilangan orang sepertiku. Suatu saat kau pasti bersyukur karena telah berpisah dariku."

"Apa salahku?" Lirih Jenny.

"Tidak ada, Justru aku yang bersalah padamu. Kumohon lupakan aku, carilah laki-laki sejati yang baik, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia."

"Jangan pergi Jae." Erang Jenny saat Jaejoong melepas paksa tangan Jenny dari pinggangnya. Isakan gadis itu makin hebat.

"Jaejoong!" Teriaknya kencang lalu jatuh terduduk saat melihat pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Ia menangis kencang. kenapa harus hal seperti ini harus terjadi saat semuanya sedang terasa manis.

.

Sedangkan diluar apartemen, keadaan Jaejoong tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jenny. Ia tersandar didepan pintu apartemen mantan kekasihnya sambil tertunduk dalam tangis. Jae teringat pembicaraannya dengan Yunho dirumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Pembicaraan yang membuatnya terpaksa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jenny dan ikut Yunho mengasingkan diri ke pulau Jeju selama masa kehamilannya.

"Mianhe jenny. Saranghae." Lirihnya, lalu menghapus air matanya dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

_Ketika kita dipaksa untuk meninggalkan cinta_

_tidak ada kata lain yang pantas diucapkan selain kata menyakitkan._

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu rumahnya adalah hal yang paling Yunho benci, yaitu melihat Jaejoong yang berurai air mata.

"Aku... Jenny... putus.." Kata-kata yang terputus-putus itulah yang menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong miris, lalu merengkuh laki-laki yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya, kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tahu ini sangat berat untuk Jaejoong, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain memberi ketenangan pada Jaejoong lewat kata-kata dan pelukan.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku disini." Yunho saja bingung kenapa dia malah mengucapkan hal itu? entahlah... ia merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang akan mengubah hubungan diantara mereka.

sesuatu yang disebut...

.

.

**cinta!**

* * *

**.**

**END Or TBC?**

**end ajalah ya...**

**.**

i'm sorry, really... aku gak bisa nahan untuk menulis cerita baru.

ini ff m-preg perdanaku, jadi semoga kalian suka. aku nggak tahu, hamil itu gimana, jadi jika ada yang salah, aku minta maaf ne~

di lanjutkan atau end disini? itu terserah anda readers.

kalo anda memilih lanjut cerita ini hanya cerita pendek yang gak akan sampai berchap-chap.

**Show me you're choice, please~**

**.**

**Ps :: Untuk reader ff MWIM, My Sleepless namja, dan born to love you... nyusul ya~ ^^ #kabur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Couple :: Of course Yunjae. Little bit Jaejeny  
**

**Suport cast :: Jennifer (OC)**

**Gs for Heechul**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Disclaimer :: THIS STORY IS MINE. jangan mengcopas tanpa izin.**

**warning! :: OOC, OC, AU, M-PREG, TYPOS, JANGAN BACA KALO GAK SUKA!**

* * *

a/n :: kalau ada yg janggal dgn kehamilan Jaejoong itu saya cuma ngaur. Abis gak tau apa-apa soal kehamilan.

* * *

**Happy read**

**.**

"Ini rumah baru kita." Ucap Yunho. Terselip nada bangga saat mengatakan hal itu kepada Jaejoong.

sekarang mereka sudah berada di pulau Jeju, tempat yang akan mereka tinggali untuk beberapa lama. setidaknya sampai Jaejoong melahirkan atau bisa lebih dari itu. Mereka tidak memberitahu pada siapapun tentang kepergian mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ingin ada satu orang pun tahu kemana mereka pergi sekarang. Yunho juga sudah mengajukan cuti sementara dari kegiatan perkuliahan mereka.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya rumah biasa bergaya retro tapi cukup indah.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna gading. Lalu ia menyibakan sedikit tirai jendela itu.

"Pantai?" Gumamnya.

"Hmm... kau suka? indah bukan? Kau bisa bersantai sambil memandangi laut disini. Dari dapur juga kau bisa melihat birunya air laut."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu mengembangkan senyum simpulnya. "Boleh aku beristirahat sekarang?" Tanyanya. Yunho menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Kata Yunho kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya menuju kamar di lantai atas rumah itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong kelelahan hingga sesampainya di kamar ia merebahkan diri di ranjang dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong beristirahat karena ia berpikir Jaejoong memang kelelahan. Sedangkan ia sendiri memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper mereka lalu menatanya.

.

..

Aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa sangat berat saat telingaku mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang muntah. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan memproses suara siapa itu sebenarnya. Aku terlonjak dari ranjang saat aku menyadari aku tinggal bersama Jaejoong, itu berarti suara itu adalah suara Jaejoong.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke kamar Jaejoong yang terletak di samping kamarku. Tak kudapati di kamar segera kucari di kamar mandi dan mendapatinya sedang terengah-engah di depan wastafel.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Buruku khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bersuara. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Tunggu sebentar." aku keluar dari kamar Jaejoong menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk lalu kembali lagi ke kamar Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya meminum jus jeruk itu.

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Aku khawatir saat melihat wajah pucatnya. Wajahnya yang biasa berseri merona kini terlihat makin pucat saja.

"Morning sickness. Aku dengar itu biasa untuk ibu hamil. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau sesengsara ini." Keluhnya lemah, membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyaku. ia hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan sarapan. Kau mau makan apa?" Kembali aku bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minum secangkir kopi."

"Biar aku buatkan." Tawarku lagi mencoba membuat diriku berguna untuknya, Tapi ia malah kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Ani. Aku sendiri bisa. Kau mandilah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Katanya malah menawarkan. Kemudian ia keluar meninggalkanku sendiri terdiam di kamarnya.

Aku menghela nafas, Jaejoong memang keras kepala.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning sickness yang di alami Jaejoong berlangsung hingga hari-hari selanjutnya, bahkan Jaejoong hampir tak dapat menelan makanannya sama sekali karena sesaat setelah makan pasti ia kembali memuntahkannya. Hal ini membuat kondisi Jaejoong makin lemah, dan membuat aku kebingungan. Sungguh, aku tak suka melihat Jaejoong menderita seperti itu, tapi di lain sisi aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hal ini benar-benar pengalaman pertama bagiku.

Tidak hanya karena morning sickness Jaejoong yang membuatku khawatir, tapi juga kebiasaannya yang sering melamun dan menangis diam-diam membuat aku miris. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipikirkannya? apakah Jenny? atau masalah kehamilan yang di anggap kesialan baginya? aah.. Jae.. kau membuatku bingung.

aku merapihkan penampilanku didepan cermin sedikit menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhku, itulah sentuhan terakhir dan aku merasa siap. Hari ini aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk meminta pekerjaan. Sebenarnya tabunganku masih mampu menghidupi kami berdua, tapi hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Sedangkan kami berada di jeju mungkin sekitar satu tahun, atau bisa saja lebih.

Sayup-sayup kembali aku mendengar suara Jaejoong muntah, kebiasaan beberapa hari terakhir yang di lakukannya. Kebiasaannya yang tidak hanya membuat dirinya menderita tapi batinku juga. Aku tak pernah sanggup menyaksikannya menderita seperti itu.

Aku menghampiri Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan lagi-lagi kulihat Jaejoong tengah tertunduk di depan toilet.

"Jaejoong-ah." Tegurku.

"Jangan kesini Yun, ini menjijikan." katanya. Aku tidak peduli larangannya kemudian menghampirinya dan berjongkok didekatnya, membantu mengurut tengkuknya.

wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. aku kasihan melihat dia begini. Jaejoong menekan flush toilet lalu bangkit untuk berkumur-kumur di wastafel.

"Kau harus makan." Dia memang terlihat lebih kurus semenjak hamil. Mungkin karena ia selalu muntah atau tidak bisa makan apapun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau muntah lagi." Aku tahu, dia memang keras kepala.

"Beberapa sendok juga tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya mengisi perutmu agar kau tak lemas dan terkena magh atau penyakit lainnya." Dan dia malah menggeleng. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di ranjang.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan menunggu mualnya hilang. Nanti akan kucoba memakan roti." Katanya seraya merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya di ranjang. Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Akhirnya dia benar-benar membuatku tidak berguna sama sekali.

.

Aku tahu aku ikut andil dalam semua yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, aku pun tak menyangka jika jadinya seperti ini. Jaejoong hamil, dan lebih parahnya lagi itu darah dagingku. Hal pertama yang terpikir olehku saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Jaejoong adalah 'Dunia sudah gila'. Diam-diam aku menolak untuk percaya. Hei... ini bukanlah hal yang bisa di terima akal sehat begitu saja. Jaejoong itu namja... N-A-M-J-A aka laki-laki tulen yang tidak mungkin hamil. Waktu itu seharian aku menyangkal tentang kenyataan itu, Bahkan kepalaku serasa pecah memikirkan bagaimana caranya Jaejoong bisa mengandung. Tapi malamnya saat Jaejoong mengatakan akan mengugurkan kandungannya, sebagian dari diriku tak rela, hingga entah bagaimana muncul perasaan ingin mempertahankan darah dagingku itu.

Aku tahu Jaejoong amat tertekan dengan status Mpreg-nya, hingga membuatnya tak dapat bersatu dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Itulah yang membuatku berjanji untuk menjaga Jaejoong, menguatkannya ketika ia lemah dan mengingatkannya bahwa masih ada aku disisinya yang melindunginya dan menerima keadaanya. Mulai sekarang akulah tempat bersandarnya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk hidupnya dan calon bayi kami.

"Bayi kami?" Gumam Yunho, tersentak dari lamunanya akibat pikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang kepala keluarga sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Entahlah, ada perasaan asing yang menelusup ke relung hatinya.

"Bayi kami?!" Ulang orang yang sedari tadi di duduk di depannya dengan bingung.

"Eh? oh.. bukan apa-apa ahjussi, aku sedikit melamun tadi." Ujar Yunho berkilah. Sedang namja paruh baya didepannya hanya menatapnya bingung.

Yunho memang saat ini sedang bertemu dengan seseorang untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan. Ia meminta tolong pada salah satu rekan bisnis perusahaan Jung untuk mencarikannya pekerjaan. Karena Yunho dalam masa kabur dari rumah, Jadi ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Mengandalkan uang tabungan pun tak memungkinkan karena pasti akan habis juga. Sedangkan mereka berada di Jeju dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Selain itu hari ini Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah mobil baru untuk alat transportasi mereka selama di Jeju.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya.

"Hmm.. tanyakan saja."

"Ahjussi sudah mempunyai istri, bukan?"

Sedikit bingung karena topik pembicaraan beralih kesesuatu yang menyimpang, namun ahjussi didepan Yunho tetap mengangguk.

"Berarti ahjussi sudah memiliki anak?"

"Iya. tiga."

"Howah... berarti ahjussi sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi orang hamil?"

laki-laki itu semakin bingung, tapi tetap saja mengangguk.

Yunho makin tertarik dan berniat bertanya lebih jauh. "Menurut ahjussi, apa yang harus dilakukan seorang suami saat istrinya hamil?"

Ahjussi itu tampak berpikir sesaat. "Kau harus menjadi suami siaga. Siap antar dan jaga istri. Kau harus melimpahkan kasih sayang untuk istrimu, karena orang hamil mudah stres dan moodnya sedikit labil, apalagi kalau pengalaman pertama. menjaga pola makanannya yang sehat dan memberikannya suplemen tambahan seperti susu atau vitamin, itu sangat penting. Kau juga harus sedikit sabar saat mengahadapi masa ngidamnya atau berbagai keluhan-keluhan istrimu, Jangan biarkan istrimu melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat, dan rajin-rajinlah memeriksakan kandungannya kedokter. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi tipe suami idaman saat istrimu hamil" Ujar ahjussi itu panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Yunho.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Dia tertunduk dan terdiam sesaat seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan berusaha. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kita bertemu lagi nanti." Pamit Yunho berdiri dari kursinya lalu segera pergi keluar coffee shop.

Ahjussi tadi hanya begong memandang kepergian Yunho. Padahal mereka belum membahas soal pekerjaan kerena Yunho sedari tadi terlalu banyak melamun. Sekarang orang yang mengajaknya bertemu malah pergi seenak jidatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Yunho-ssi punya istri?" Bingung ahjussi itu.

0-0-0-0-0

Yunho memarkirkan mobil barunya di luar garasi rumah. Memang bukan mobil mewah seperti miliknya di Seoul, tapi hanya mobil biasa yang sudah cukup menjadi alat transportasi untuk mereka agar tidak kesusahan saat ingin berpergian.

Yunho keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng beberapa kantong besar hasil shopingnya hari itu, yang berisi keperluan hidup mereka selama satu bulan serta beberapa kebutuhan Jaejoong. Yunho memasuki rumah, namun rumah terlihat sepi. Ah, tentu saja sepi, mungkin Jaejoong masih tidur. Yunho meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaanya di counter dapur lalu segera membuatkan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong.

"Jae." Yunho menggoyang kecil bahu Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya. Jaejoong bereaksi, ia menggeliat pelan sebelum berbalik badan menghadap Yunho. Yunho meringis saat menatap mata sayu Jaejoong, bibir cherrynya yang biasa kemerahan kini terlihat memucat.

"Bangunlah dan minum ini." Yunho menunjukan segelas susu coklat khusus orang hamil.

Jaejoong berusaha duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lemah saat melihat segelas besar susu coklat di tangannya.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukankah kau tahu itu susu?"

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau memberikanku ini."

"Ya tentu saja untuk diminum. Susu itu khusus ibu hamil, katanya bisa mengurangi mual juga."

"Ani, aku tidak mau muntah lagi."

"Tidak akan, coba dulu saja. Ini bagus untukmu dan bayimu." Ia mencoba membujuk, namun untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Jaejoong menolak hingga membuat kesabaran Yunho habis.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala seperti ini? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membahayakan kandunganmu?"

Jaejoong membuang mukanya dari Yunho. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Katanya dengan suara lemah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu kau menderita, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Maka dari itu aku berada disini berharap kau mau berbagi susah denganku, meyakinkanmu bahwa masih ada yang peduli padamu. Tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu membuat diriku menjadi tak berguna sama sekali." Sejujurnya Yunho sedang menahan emosi sekarang. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlalu kekanakan.

"Walaupun berat, tapi kumohon bertahanlah sampai anak ini lahir. Sebagai gantinya aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Bagaimanapun juga, anak yang kau anggap sebagai kesialan bagi hidupmu, kuanggap anugrah untukku. Aku ayahnya dan berhak memintamu untuk mempertahankannya." Jaejoong masih tak bergeming dan terus membelakangi Yunho. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab perkataan Yunho, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba menelan perih yang beberapa minggu ini bersarang di hatinya. Seandainya Yunho tahu betapa tertekannya dia saat ini. Ia tahu hal yang dialaminya adalah langka, seharusnya pikiran dewasanya bisa menerima janin yang ada di perutnya dengan besar hati, tapi itu tidak mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah untuknya.

"Jae... kumohon, bertahanlah sampai dia lahir. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi." Jaejoong sekejap membuka matanya. Apa yang barusan Yunho katakan?

Ia bangkit dan menoleh pada Yunho yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terkejut. Sahabatnya hampir menangis, atau bahkan akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Mata sipit Yunho mengabur saat memandang Jaejoong, karena air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Bibir hatinya bergetar, wajahnya terlihat meringis seperti menahan sesuatu yang perih.

"_Mianhe_... _nattaemune... nattaemune... _kau harus menderita seperti ini." Dan pertahanan Yunho pun runtuh. Ia menangis tertunduk di depan Jaejoong. Yunho yang selalu kuat di segala situasi itu kini menangis hanya karena Jaejoong.

"Y.. yun.."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Jaejoong. "Aku tersiksa setiap kali melihatmu melamun, dan menangis diam-diam. Aku tersiksa setiap kali melihatmu menderita karena kehamilanmu, menyaksikan kau semakin hari semakin terlihat kurus dan lemah. Semua itu membuatku semakin menyesal Jae... dan rasa penyesalan ini begitu menyakitkan hiks hiks" Yunho memukul dadanya perlahan "mianhe... jeongmall." katanya disela tangisnya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut memelas. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong sahabatnya. Selama lima tahun mereka bersahabat kedekatan mereka sangat intens. Walaupun Yunho tahu Jaejoong namja yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri, ia masih tetap ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Bahkan Ia akan mementingkan Jaejoong dari pada pacarnya sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, walaupun ia sudah memiliki Jenny yang sudah mencuri hatinya, ia tetap tak pernah melewatkan satu kesempatanpun untuk hang out bersama Yunho. Jika tidak kencan bersama pacar masing-masing, mereka akan selalu terlihat berdua, hingga terkadang membuat pacar mereka cemburu.

"Yun... jangan menagis pabbo" Jaejoong mendaratkan pukulan lemah di pundak Yunho. Matanya pun sudah ikut memerah sekarang. Suasana hatinya saat ini sangat mudah terpancing untuk menangis.

"Aku sudah lelah menangis. Jangan buat aku kembali menangis hiks... hikss.." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Meredam isakan kecil Jaejoong dengan pundaknya.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan Yun?... ini terlalu berat untuk kuterima. Kau tahu rasanya ketika kau seorang namja tulen dan kau hamil? bagaimana orang-orang akan memandangku, bagaimana dengan appa dan Junsu? Aku sangat takut."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong merasa tertekan dan depresi. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ani, Jangan berpikir begitu Jae. Mereka tidak akan dan tak pernah kubiarkan mencemoohmu. Tanggapan orang sama sekali tidak diperlukan disini. Yang harus kau kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga kesehatanmu dan kandunganmu. Dan bersandarlah padaku dan andalkan aku. Mungkin aku tak bisa mengimbangi penderitaanmu, tapi buatlah diriku berguna untukmu. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

Jaejoong terharu mendengarnya. Memang benar Yunho yang paling mengerti dia. Hanya Yunho yang paling bisa diandalkan selama ini. Jika ia masih sedikit tertutup pada Jenny, tidak begitu dengan Yunho. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pendam atau rahasiakan dari Yunho, sahabatnya itu selalu tahu apapun tentang dirinya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkupkan wajah tirus Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengahapus cairan bening di pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Yunho memandang mata sembab Jaejoong dengan tatapan hangat.

"Coba kuatkan dirimu dan bertahan. Aku disini untukmu, hmm?!" Perlahan bibir cherry itu melengkung sempurna menciptakan senyum sendu. Tapi Yunho tahu lewat senyum namja cantik itu mencoba mengatakan 'Aku akan berusaha.'

Yunho ikut tersenyum lalu mengelus surai karamel Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia mengambil susu yang tadi di atas meja nakas, lalu menyerahkan kembali pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba menurut dan meminum susunya. Walau memang sedikit amis, ia menahannya. Hingga saat tegukan terakhir telah sempurna masuk ke dalam perutnya Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Bukan untuk muntah, tapi untuk menghapus susu yang menempel disekitar bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sih biasa saja, namun sesuatu membuatnya shock setelah itu, karena Yunho mencuri ciuman di pipinya.

"HYA JUNG YUNHO, MAU MATI YA?!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Yunho sambil keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mendongkol.

Jaejoong kesal dengan kebiasaan Yunho 2 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Yunho memang suka mencium pipinya seenak jidat.

walaupun ia kesal ia perlahan tersenyum. Keyakinanya kembali. Rasanya ia bisa bertahan,`bukankah Yunho ada bersamanya. Cukup ia dan Yunho, maka Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

**Pregnant?!**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan semuanya mulai membaik. Perlahan keceriaan Jaejoong kembali, Yunho tak pernah melihat Jaejoong melamun atau menangis diam-diam lagi. Wajah Jaejoong yang sempat putih pucat kini terlihat merona lagi. Yunho sekarang sudah mulai berkerja di perusahaan partner keluarganya tentu saja ia meminta kepada ahjussi yang memabantunya untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari orang tuanya.

Walaupun sudah berkerja perhatiannya, terhadap Jaejoong tak pernah berkurang. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja Yunho menyempatkan diri membuat susu untuk Jaejoong, bahkan terkadang Yunho sampai menunggui Jaejoong menghabiskan susunya jika sahabatnya itu mulai muak dengan rasa susu khusus ibu hamil itu. Jika morning sickness Jaejoong kambuh, maka ia akan mengurut tengkuk Jaejoong perlahan. Yunho juga mengatur pola makan sehat untuk Jaejoong, juga multi vitamin yang akan tetap membuat stamina Jaejoong tetap fit selama hamil. Ia juga menyiapkan sabun bayi di meja nakas kamar Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong sangat suka mencium wanginya ketika tidur. Ia tidak memperbolehkan Jaejoong mengurus rumah, malah akhir-akhir ini Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong yoga untuk mengisi waktu luang di rumah, tentu saja di sambut penolakan keras oleh Jaejoong.

Seluruh perhatian Yunho tercurah pada Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejoong saja sempat berpikir ia seperti seorang istri. Yunho benar-benar mengatur semua dengan baik.. Benar-benar contoh suami yang baik. Hingga sibuknya memperhatikan Jaejoong Yunho tidak sadar ada seseorang di Seoul yang hampir gila karena Yunho menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan orang itu adalah Go ahra, kekasih sah Yunho.

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah di ranjangnya, Ia tampak tidak tenang. Sesuatu berkecamuk di benaknya. Ia menoleh ke jam di meja nakas yang baru berganti tepat ke angka 23.22 malam. Di samping jam ada sabun bayi yang biasa ia cium ketika ingin tidur atau ketika mual melanda. Ia ambil sabun itu dan didekatkannya ke hidung untuk menghirup aromanya yang biasanya bisa membuatnya tenang, Tapi kali ini sabun itu sama sekali tak berguna. Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk memakan ice cream muncul, namun dia sadar jam sudah menunjukan waktu dini hari yang berarti tidak mungkin masih ada toko yang buka. Apa lagi ice cream yang ingin ia makan saat ini bukanlah ice cream biasa, melainkan clotted ice cream, sejenis ice cream khas inggris. Ice cream yang tadi siang dilihatnya di tv.

merasa stres dengan keinginan yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya bangkit dari ranjang. Jaejoong memakai mantel agak tebal lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Keinginanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Tv di living room lantai dua masih hidup, menampilkan tengah malam. Sepertinya Yunho tertidur di sofa lagi. Ia bergerak mematikan Tv lalu memandang Yunho yang tidur di sofa. Jaejoong ingin membangunkannya, tapi merasa kasihan dengan Yunho yang nampak kelelahan. Akhirnya ia hanya melepas remote yang masih di pegang Yunho lalu menyelimutinya hingga ke dada, namun ternyata pergerakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terbangun.

"Ngh, Jae?" Suara parau Yunho terdengar.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Tidurlah di kamar Yun, disini dingin." Kata Jaejoong memperingati. Yunho mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Yun, aku boleh pinjam mobil?" Kata Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. Mungkin Yunho tak akan mengizinkanya, pikirnya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan sesuatu, aku hanya pergi sebentar, tenang saja."

"Ini sudah malam Jae, besok saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa, aku menginginkannya malam ini." Paksa Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Akhirnya Yunho mengalah.

"Ani. biar aku saja sendiri, kau istirahatlah, kau tampak lelah."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri." Tolak Yunho tegas, Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong berkeliaran di luar sana di tengah malam dalam kondisi hamil.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil mantel." Kata Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

Kalau ice cream biasa sih mungkin bisa Yunho cari di super market 24 jam, Tapi yang Jaejoong inginkan sekarang adalah _clotted ice cream_, khas inggris. Mau cari dimana ice cream itu? sedangkan kedai ice cream semua sudah tutup.

Yunho kasihan saat melihat raut wajah kecewa Jaejoong, tampaknya namja cantik itu sangat ingin memakan ice cream itu, hingga tak bisa di tunda besok. Apa ini yang di sebut ngidam? pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja, Yun." Kata Jaejoong dengan suara lemah, setelah beberapa toko dan restoran yang mereka hampiri sudah tutup semua. Yunho tahu Jaejoong kecewa karena tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Yunho tidak tahan melihat raut kecewa Jaejoong akhirnya kembali menjalankan mobil. Bukannya mengambil jalan pulang, Yunho malah membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah hotel mewah di jeju, yaitu ever hotel.

Dengan rasa percaya dirinya Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong memasuki hotel, semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka, seolah mereka adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk di perhatikan di sana. Yeah bagaimana tidak, penampilan Yunho dan Jaejoong jauh berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada di restaurant itu. Yunho hanya memakai training, singlet putih dan mantel, sedangkan Jaejoong memakai piyama pink bergambar hello kitty di lapisi mantel tebal di bagian luar. Dengan penampilan seadanya itulah mereka nekat menerobos masuk ke dalam restoran mewah milik ever hotel.

Beruntung di restoran itu tersedia _clotted_ ice cream yang memang sedang menjadi menu dessertnya hari itu, Jadi Yunho memesan dua porsi untuknya dan untuk Jaejoong.

Pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka, di sambut senyum sumringah oleh Jaejoong. Tanpa babibu lagi, Jaejoong langsung menyendok besar ice creamnya lalu segera meraupnya.

"Emmmhhh." Desah Jaejoong nikmat sambil menutup matanya meresapi rasa ice cream bercampur buah strawberry meleleh di lidahnya.

Jaejoong menyendok ice creamnya lagi dan desahan enak itu kembali terdengar. Yunho berdehem tak enak karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian akibat desahan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho juga senang memandangi wajah lucu milik Jaejoong saat menikmati ice creamnya. Entahlah ia senang melihat senyum damai milik namja cantik di depannya.

"Yun, kenapa melamun? kau tidak memakan ice creammu?" Tanya Jaejoong karena Yunho sedari tadi tidak menyentuh ice creamnya.

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu mendorong mangkuk ice creamnya mendekat ke Jaejoong. "Makanlah." Katanya.

"Benar kau tidak mau?" Jaejoong mencoba memastikan. Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menyambut mangkuk ice cream Yunho. Aaah, seyum yang tanpa disadari membuat sang sahabat ketagihan ingin melihatnya lagi, ternyata ia baru sadar kalau Jaejoong memang indah.

.

Jam satu lewat mereka baru tiba di rumah dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di bagku penumpang. Yunho melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berputar membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan sahabatnya akhirnya Yunho perlahan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dengan hati-hati dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Jaejoong bertambah berat sejak hamil, dan Yunho mengakuinya. Tapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.a

"Gomawo... yunhm.. nyamnyam."

Tepat di depan tangga, Yunho terhenti langkahnya ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengigau. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang berada di gendongannya yang kini tengah melakukan senam wajah. Ia terkikik karena Jaejoong sangat lucu. Kikikan Yunho perlahan memudar saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Wajah Jaejoong begitu mempesona. Bulu matanya lentik, dan alisnya terbentuk rapi, dan... bibirnya merah merekah. Wajah namja yang berada dalam gendonganya membuatnya terlarut dalam. Apa lagi bagian bibir cherrynya yang...

"Eungh..." Secepat kilat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jaejoong mulai membuka mata. "Yun?"

"Kau terbangun ya? mian, tadi kau ketiduran dan aku ingin membawamu kekamar." Sadar saat ini dirinya tengah berada didalam gendongan Yunho, Jaejoong cepat-cepat meminta Yunho menurunkannya. Namun Yunho menolak dan tetap membawa Jaejoong ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong hingga ke dada.

"Yun!"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat benci diperlakukan seperti yeoja." Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya menatap Yunho yang bertingkah sok gentle. semenjak ia hamil Yunho memang memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Justru ia sedikit tidak menyukainya, karena ia juga namja.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti yeoja, aku hanya memperlakukanmu seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya.

"Ibu hamil? YA! kau pikir aku yeoja?!" Sewot Jaejoong masih asing dengan sebutan ibu hamil.

"Bukankah orang yang hamil di sebut ibu hamil?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku bukan yeoja." Sungut Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kalu begitu laki-laki hamil atau M-preg alias male pregnant." Sebutan yang baru Yunho katakan malah terasa makin konyol di telinga Jaejoong. Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Rengut Jaejoong, kebiasaannya mempoutkan bibir kini kembali lagi.

Yunho tersenyum geli. "Tidurlah, Besok kita harus memeriksa kandunganmu kedokter." Kata Yunho. Dan tingkah Yunho selanjutnya membuat Jaejoong sukses tertegun.

Cup

Jaejoong memang sudah biasa Yunho mencuri kecupan di wajahnya belakangan ini. Tapi kali ini yang membuat ia kaget adalah lembutnya dan lamanya Yunho mencium keningnya. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas karenanya.

"Selamat malam." Suara lembut itu berbisik di telinganya, sangking lembutnya Jaejoong sampai merinding. Saat dia tersadar dari ketertegunannya Yunho sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

'Astaga Jantungku rasanya mau meledak' gumam salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

**Pregnant?!**

Berkali-kali Yunho melirik jam tangannya dan berkali-kali pula ia mendengus sebal. Ia sudah mulai tak nyaman duduk di bangkunya. Ia tahu Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu lebih dari laki-laki normal lain saat berdandan, tapi semenjak hamil Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit sebal. Yunho beranjak dari lantai satu menuju lantai atas untuk menghampiri Jaejoong dan melihat sebenarnya apa yang membuat namja cantik itu begitu lama.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong sebenarnya Yunho ingin memanggil, tapi saat ia lihat namja cantik itu sedang sibuk di kaca full body sambil berkutat dengan perutnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk memperhatikan dulu.

Rupanya Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengukur perutnya yang sedikit membuncit seperti orang yang kekenyangan. ia memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan menggerutu kecil tanpa bisa didengar Yunho. Tak sengaja mata Jaejoong menangkap pantulan Yunho yang tengah mengintip. Secepatnya ia menurunkan kaosnya.

"Hya! apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong malah dibalas pertanyaan oleh Yunho. "Bersabarlah, baru dua bulan, perutmu belum terlalu terlihat membesar." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Si-siapa yang memikirkan itu. Aiish kau ini... ayo cepat pergi." Jaejoong menabrak bahu Yunho yang berdiri di pintu dan keluar lebih dulu. Yunho tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kesal Jaejoong. Ia senang, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menerima kehamilannya.

.

Awalnya dokter kandungan yang memeriksa Jaejoong terkejut dengan kenyataan Jaejoong adalah male pregnant, tentu saja itu membuatnya shock, karena hal itu adalah hal langka. Meskipun setengah tak percaya, dokter wanita yang cukup cantik itu tetap memeriksa kandungan Jaejoong dengan _ultrasonografi. _Saat dokter sibuk menggerakan alat di atas perut Jaejoong, matanya dan Yunho tak lepas dari monitor kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

dilayar hitam putih itu Jaejoong bisa melihat sesuatu berbentuk disana walaupun masih kurang jelas, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau itu bayinya. Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Yun... i-itu bayiku?" masih setengah tak percaya bahwa diperutnya benar-benar terdapat sebuah kehidupan.

Sejujurnya reaksi Yunho sama saja dengan Jaejoong, tapi ia lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Ne, itu bayi **kita**." Kata Yunho meralat kalimat Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum teduh kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Rasa haru dan sedih kini bercampur aduk dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia sedih karena sempat membenci bahkan hampir membunuh bayinya. Bayi yang dikiranya kesialan untuk hidupnya, ternyata anugrah yang begitu berharga.

Dokter bilang kandungan Jaejoong masih sangat rentan, ia menjelaskannya menggunakan istilah-istilah yang tak tahu itu apa. Yang Yunho tahu kandungan Jaejoong begitu rentan karena rahim yang tak terbentuk sempurna.

setelah mendengar nasehat dokter dan meminta rekaman foto hasil USG, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera pulang.

sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang di lakukan Jaejoong hanya melihat foto janinnya. Yunho tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong tapi yang ia tahu Jaejoong tengah terharu. Saat mobil berhenti di depan kediaman mereka Jaejoong baru mau menatap Yunho dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Yunho tidak tahu sejak kapan Jaejoong menangis.

"Yun, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik." dan berakhir dengan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Gomawo." Bisiknya.

.

.

Urat diwajah pria yang sudah berumur namun tetap tampan itu terlihat menonjol. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya melotot tajam saat melihat sesuatu yang tertulis di selembar kertas di tangannya.

_Appa, maafkan aku tiba-tiba pergi tanpa izin._

_Jika appa bertanya kenapa? aku tidak mau melihat raut wajah kecewa appa alasannya._

_aku sudah gagal menjadi namja sejati._

_Appa tenang saja, aku tak akan lama._

_setahun atau dua tahun kedepan aku akan pulang._

_jangan menghawatirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja._

**_Your beloved son_**

**_Kim Jaejoong_**

**_Ps :: Jangan cari aku_**

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Siwon meremas surat itu kesal. Bentakannya membahana diruang tengah kediaman Jung.

"Tenang dulu Siwon-ah, bukan hanya Jaejoong yang meninggalkan surat seperti itu, tapi anakku juga. Dia meminta kita untuk tidak terlalu khawatir karena mereka akan baik-baik saja. Yunho meminta kita untuk tidak mencarinya dan Jaejoong." Kata Jung Heechul yang merupakan sahabat lama dari ayah Kim Jaejoong tersebut.

"Maksudmu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi bersama?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang bocah-bocah ini lakukan? apa maksud Jaejoong dengan 'kekecewaan'? apa mereka ada masalah." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Siwon benar-benar mencemaskan anak lelakinya yang satu itu. Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke korea saat mendengar anaknya sudah hampir dua bulan menghilang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Junsu!"

"Ne ahjussi?" Jawab Seorang pemuda imut yang juga ada disana. Junsu merupakan sepupu dari Jaejoong.

"Cari Jaejoong." Perintah Siwon.

"Tapi menurutku ahjussi seharusnya mempercayai Jaejoong hyung. Mungkin hyung memang memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada ahjussi."

"Aku tidak peduli. aku ingin kau mencarinya!" Mendengar teriakan kalap Siwon, Junsu terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Heechul menghela nafas melihat sahabat lamanya itu. Siwon adalah Ayah yang terlalu posesif untuk Kim Jaejoong. Heechul juga menghawatirkan Yunho tapi tidak seperti Siwon, ia percaya anaknya baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulang

"Yoochun-ah!"

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Sebaiknya kau bantu Junsu mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong."

"Ne." Jawab pemuda tampan, teman dari Jung Yunho.

.

T.B.C?

Akhirnya setelah bimbang antara One shoot dan chapter

saya memilih chapter. Emang nanggung banget kalo end di chap satu kemaren. haha

Yunjae momentnya kurang? kalo gitu chap depan kita buat Jeje ngidam uhuk sama Yunho. #smirk

Moment yunra-nya ya? hmm... belum kepikiran.

apakah yunpa emg ada perasaan ke Jae? mungkin. Tapi disini yg terus mencoba stright tu jeje.

oh ya thanks to ryukey, kemaren salah nulis ya di summary? apa-apaan itu? 350 derajat. aku malu-maluin ya? haha #plak

untuk reviewer yg lain terima kasih banyak ne~ udah bersedia rev. Aku inget semuanya. aku sangat menghargai kalian. Baik yg rev maupun silent reader atau yang udah fav and fol. Gomawoyo~ ^^

untuk yang mereview cuma pke emoticon doang seperti- :P XD dll, lebih baik tidak usah review kalo gak ikhlas. soalnya kesel aja karena menuhin kotak review. #curcol

saya tahu, sya termasuk author yang paling luaaaamaaa update. karena di real life sya emang ssh dapt wktu menulis dgn tenang. tapi saya usahakan gak ada yg stuck.

oke segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya~

sekali lagi makasih #bow

**See You next chap**


End file.
